1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to release handles for motor vehicle trunks. More particularly, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described for purposes of illustration, the present invention relates to handles for releasing vehicle trunk lids that can be illuminated in the dark.
2. Discussion
In a conventional automobile, there is a passenger compartment and a cargo compartment. The passenger compartment typically consists of two rows of seats to accommodate a driver as well as a number of passengers. The cargo compartment, typically called a trunk, is separated from the passenger compartment by the rear row of seats. The trunk is bounded by the trunk lid, which acts to contain cargo within the trunk. Typically, the trunk lid is capable of being latched to the vehicle body to create such a bounded cargo compartment or trunk. When the latch is released, the trunk lid can pivot about a hinge to allow access to the trunk in order to add or remove cargo. Because of the trunk lid acting to secure and conceal cargo in the trunk while in the closed position, light is generally precluded from entering the trunk.
The use of latches on trunk lids to secure the lid in a closed position is well known in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,961,504; 4,974,885; and 4,979,384 detail a representative sample of the state of the art of trunk latches and are herein incorporated by reference. While all of the devices described in these patents perform satisfactorily, sometimes there may be a desire to open the trunk latch from the inside of the trunk, which may be lacking visible light.
General Motors will soon employ a handle mechanism in the trunk of their motor vehicles that are capable of releasing the trunk latch. The General Motors handle is illuminated by a light source that shines directly upon the handle for up to 1 hour after the trunk is closed. This handle works satisfactorily, but it creates a drain on the vehicle battery for 1 hour every time the trunk is open that may be detrimental to vehicles in certain situations. There is, therefore, a desire to provide a handle that may be visible in the trunk while limiting the drain on the vehicle battery.